


Foolish

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Cooper feels foolish for wanting Sam when he knows he’s not her type.





	Foolish

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Foolish  
Characters: Cooper and Sam  
Pairing: Cooper/Sam (SCoop)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het.  
Summary: Cooper feels foolish for wanting Sam when he knows he’s not her type.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, characters or anything you recognize.  
Words: 200 words without title and ending.

*Foolish*

She’s sophisticated, beautiful, smart and wonderful and Cooper knows that he’ll never be good enough to be with Sam.

But that doesn’t stop him from wishing it could happen. Everyone around him says that he’s foolish to think Sam would ever give him the time of day.

While he knows that it’s true, Cooper will never give up on the hope that one day the woman he has loved from afar and for so long will return his love.

He knows that Sam McCall doesn’t even know he exists, but he tells himself that one day he’s going to ask her out. In the end, even if it turns out to be a fool’s errand and Sam declines, at least Cooper will have the comfort of knowing that he tried.

He shakes his thoughts off and watches as the woman he loves enters Kelly’s and all he wants to do is tell Sam how much he loves her. But Cooper knows better.

He’s going to bide his time and when the time is right he will tell Sam that he loves her and maybe, just maybe a miracle will happen and Sam will say that she loves him back.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and the readers.


End file.
